ICARLY LOVE
by lauraingallswilder
Summary: whose in love? and whose...? and will they still be friends in the end?


As Sam hurried ran up stairs to the bathroom, her boyfriend Freddie, which for so many years she faught with, wondered what Sam had in the bag and why was she in such a hurry.

''Sam what's in the bag and what's the hurry to get upstairs?'' Freddie said worried.

''Um nothing much…there's no need to worry and why are you here? And where's Carly?'' Sam said concerned.

''Carly said she'll be back in a few minutes, she had to go get some ice for iCarly, which starts in 30 minutes, the reason I'm here.'' Freddie said worried.

''O, okay I'll be down in 5 minutes and I'll be ready for iCarly.''

Sam said quickly as she ran upstairs.

Sam took out the item she purchased at the drug store, a pregnancy test. Sam was very worries on what the test was going to say. Sam waited for the results anxiously and nervously. The results had finished as Sam looked down to the pregnancy test it read, PREGNANT. Sam's mouth dropped, she knew she would have to tell Freddie, her boyfriend, and her best friend Carly, that she was pregnant.

''Hey, Freddie. Where's Sam?'' Carly asked.

'' O, hey Carly. Sam's upstairs.'' Freddie replied.

''In the iCarly studio?'' Carly questioned.

''No, she's in the bathroom. I'm really worried about her. She got here and ran upstairs.'' Freddie said worried.

''Freddie, I'm sure she's fine.'' Carly replied unconcerned.

'' O, hi Carly. When did you get here?'' Sam asked worried.

'' Just a few seconds ago.'' Carly replied questionly.

'' Well, we better go upstairs and get started.'' Carly said.

''Okay, Sam and I will be up in a few minutes.'' Freddie said seriously.

''Okay, see you two then.'' Carly replied.

''Sam, tell me what's wrong.'' Freddie demanded.

''What on earth do you mean.'' Sam said nervously.

''You got here early, acted odd, ran upstairs, questioned if Carly was here, and question why I was here what is wrong?'' Freddie question his girlfriend.

'' I'm pregnant.'' Sam said.

''Sam, that's what I thought. I love you Sam.'' Freddie said with love.

''Your not mad?'' Sam said happily.

'' Mad? No. I love you and I'm going to love our child.'' Freddie said proudly.

''Sam, your pregnant?'' Carly said angrily and surprised.

''Yes.'' Sam replied.

'' When did you---?'' Carly asked questionly and jealously.

'' We've done it every night since we kissed.'' Sam said.

''I can't believe you two.'' Carly repied shocked.

''Carly, I love Freddie I always have and will. Even when you loved him, I still loved him and even when he had the large crush on you. Then he finally kissed me and I just couldn't lose him, so we've done it since then.'' Sam said jealously.

''Sam, I love you, I don't love Carly anymore. I've showed you my love you should of never doubted it.'' Freddie replied shocked.

Several months passed, Sam and Freddie are madly in love and now plan to get married in the future. Carly supports them 100%. Sam is 9 months pregnant, Freddie and Sam are soon to be parents. There are several secrets that are among the three best friends.

''Good morning, Sam.'' Freddie said as he walked into the kitchen as he saw his 9 month pregnant girlfriend making breakfast.

''Morning, Freddie.'' Sam happily replied.

Several hours passed.

''Hey, Carly.'' Sam suspiciously repied.

''Hi , Sam.'' Carly worriedly repied.

'' Where you going?'' Sam repied questionly.

'' O, just out.'' Carly replied as she headed out.

''What was that about?'' Freddie question his pregnant Girlfriend.

''I don't have any idea.'' Sam replied.

Carly hurried to the doctor to see what was wrong with her. Carly was positive she knew what was wrong. But Carly had to be for sure to tell the happy couple of Sam and Freddie what was wrong, because it could ruin their lives and their hopeful marriage , which they were planning after Sam gives birth to their daughter.

''Carly Shay, the doctor will now see you.'' The nurse said.

''Good morning, Carly, what seems to be the reason you came to see me this morning?'' the doctor questioned.

''I think I'm pregnant—with my pregnant bestfriend's boyfriend—Sam and Freddie.'' Carly finally said.

''Okay I'll get you a pregnancy test—and we'll see if Freddie is the father.''

The doctor handed Carly the test. Carly ran to the bathroom and took the test, and ran and gave it back to the doctor. The doctor and Carly anxiously waited for the results. The doctor was just as anxious because he was the doctor of Freddie and Sam. The doctor was shocked when he heard what came out of Carly's mouth when she came in. The results finally were done.

''Carly.'' The doctor said dreadly.

''Yes, doc.'' Carly said nervously.

''Your 3 months pregnant---with Freddie as the father.'' The doctor said.

''What? No ,this can't be true.'' Carly screamed.

Carly got home as quick as possible. She knew she might ruin her best best friends' lives when she got home. But she had to tell them—she was pregnant with Freddie's baby.

''Sam, Freddie. I got to tell you something—it's really important!'' Carly said.

''What is Carly?'' Sam and Freddie replied.

''I went to the doctor to get a pregnancy test that would tell me the father of my baby. And I went and it said I was 3 months pregnant---by Freddie.'' Carly said worried.

''What? Freddie? When? How could you two? Huh?'' Sam said as her eyes filled with tears.

''Carly, this is a joke right?'' Freddie said worried.

''No. We did it 3 months ago.'' Carly replied.

''Freddie!'' Sam screamed.

''Look Sam, I'm sorry please forgive me. We had a fight and Carly was here and we did it and I didn't thing it would happen and I didn't mean for this to happen.'' Freddie said saidly.

''Sam, it's all my fault. I'm the one who tempted him and begged him too.'' Carly confessed.

'' It takes two to do so.'' Sam cried.

''Please forgive me. I did it only once with Carly but I've done it with you since we kissed.'' Freddie said with love.

'' I know. But this is what I was afraid would happen and it did. Freddie I only wanted me and you to do that.'' Sam said jealously.

''I know that. I'm never going to make that mistake again. I won't and to show you that lets get married the day after our little girl is born.'' Freddie said.

''Okay, that sounds like a promise.'' Sam said with a simile.

''I love you Sam.'' Freddie said joyously.

''But what about Carly's baby?'' Sam questioned.

''She's engaged. I can't take care of her baby. Only ours—I'm not trying to cast it away but I have too—Carly I'm sorry.'' Freddie said sadly.

''Don't be—it's my fault for begging you.'' Carly admitted.

''Okay, I love you Freddie.'' Sam said as her face went wrong.

'' Sam, Sam, Sam--- what's wrong.'' Freddie said worried as Sam fell to the floor.

''Help me Freddie---I'm in labor.'' Sam screamed.

''I'll call 911.'' Carly said worried.

''Hello.'' Replied a 911 worker.

''My friend is labor.'' Carly said very concerned

''Okay we'll send an ambulance. What's the address?'' a 911 worker asked.

''9654 B Barton apartments.'' Carly screamed.

3 minutes an ambulance arrived. Sam, Carly, and Freddie went to the hospital. Sam gave birth to a beautiful 6 pound ,blue eye , blonde curly hair named, Skylar. Carly went into birth while she was at the hospital and it was 5.8 pound baby girl, brown eyes and green eyes named, Jessica. And it turns out the doctor was wrong, Freddie isn't the father. The father of Carly's baby is her fiancé, Justin, a green eyed, brown hair boy. And also the doctors ran some test Freddie and Carly were suffering from amnesia when they thought that they did it, and though it was true. The doctors ran some test on both of them and found out Carly has only done it with her fiancé and Freddie has only done it with his fiancé, Sam.

The next day Sam and Freddie got married and also, Carly and Justin also got Married.

THXS FOR READING! THIS IS THE END! BUT I'M THINKING ABOUT DOING AN **ICARLY SERIES** IF YOU WANT ME TO DO SO **REVIEW** AND **TELL** **ME **WHAT **YOU **WOULD **LIKE** TO SEE IN THE AND IT **WILL** BE **DIFFERENT** FROM THIS **ONE**


End file.
